Shattered Souls
by Neko Oni
Summary: yaoi, bakura x yami. yami's been beaten and abused, his body and soul shattered. yet, his heart still beats. bakura's heart is a dead, festering mess. bakura protects yami while yami tries to heal bakura's broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

Whee! My first Bakura x Yami. O For some reason, I just love this pairing! Then again, I love just about any pairing with a uke-Yami. Or an angsty-Yami.

Yami: You just LOVE to pick on me, don't you? -.-

Highlight of my life. .

Yami: you're evil knows no bounds

&hugs& Aw, I wuv you too!

Eh, anyhoo, all the technical junk….

Oh, by the by, I really had no clue where I was going when I wrote this; this is just a lil something I found hiding in a dusty, forgotten corner in my PC. Hope y'all enjoy it!

SUMMARY: Fate had dealt Bakura and Yami a hard, cruel hand. Each have been through much in their lives. Yami's been left bleeding and broken, his soul shattered by his father's abuse. Bakura's cold and emotionless. Yami's the only good thing in his life, and Bakura holds him dear.

PAIRINGS: Bakura x Yami

WARNINGS: Yaoi, boi x boi. Mentions of Violence. Bakura's foul mouth. Mentions of sex.

NOTES: Yami's OOC in this. I just get tired of fics where he's all uber-cool and kick-ass and nobody can ever beat him becuz he's just so great and strong and friggin wonderful. In this fic, that strong soul of his had been shattered, broken into a million pieces. Vive le angst! O

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SHATTERED SOULS

As the sun set after a cool late summer day, the sky looked as if an artist had taken him brush and blended vibrant magenta and brilliant orange into the blue sky and tinted the puffy white clouds a light violet. A breeze was blowing, reminiscent of the gentle summer yet underlined with the sharp promise of winter.

Yami looked up at the breath taking sunset, searching for the first star of the evening and wishing he had his sketchbook and watercolors with him. But now wasn't the time for dreaming and creating; now, sitting on a swing at the playground next to his boyfriend and eating ice cream was a time for living.

Yami smiled and turned his head, taking a bite of cold vanilla ice cream from the little red plastic spoon Bakura held out to him. Bakura usually got cookie dough or chocolate cherries jubilee, which he claimed, when mixed together and bright red, vaguely resembled blood. But today he'd been nice and gotten plain vanilla for the two of them; the chunks of candy and chocolate in the other flavors would've been murder on Yami's teeth; he'd just gotten his braces tightened today.

The sixteen year old had had braces for about a year now, but he had a very sensitive mouth and the tightenings _still_ hurt; after each one, he usually only picked at very soft foods for the next couple of days. Then again, he'd always had a poor appetite and never ate much, which was part of the reason why he was so thin. The other part had to do with all of the stress at home, namely his father's temper and fists.

Seeing the haunted shadow of emotion that passed over his face, Bakura kissed his cheek and tightened his arm around him. "What are you thinking about?" Yami was sitting in his lap; they were nearly the same height, but Bakura was heavier than him, and he liked to hold Yami. Bakura was too solitary, too independent, and too wary of being in someone's lap, and Yami...he reminded Bakura of a broken, porcelain doll, which someone had cruelly, ruthlessly shattered beyond repair. The scars on his body and soul bore testament to that...

Yami wasn't sure what was going on in Bakura's head-one never could be, but he nuzzled his cheek against Bakura's. "Just look at how beautiful the sunset is..." He sighed and laid his hand atop Bakura's bigger one. "I don't want to go home."

Bakura pulled the spoon out of his mouth and licked his lips with his pierced tongue. "Then don't; stay at my place tonight." He was 18 and had graduated highschool this year; in a few short weeks, when Yami went back to highschool, he'd start college.

He paused, seriously contemplating it. "W-would Oni or Merik mind? They won't be doing anything, will they?"

Bakura shrugged. "Who cares if they do? It's my place, too. 'Sides, we'll be in my room most of the time." He smiled like the Chesire cat and flicked his tongue out to lick Yami's cheek, the metal ball of the tongue ring cool on his soft skin. Yami jumped, shifted in his lap. He blushed and snuggled back against him.

Bakura lived in a trailer park with two other room mates, Oni and Merik, who were just as bad as he was. Yami had stayed there sometimes, but it was almost as bad there as it was at home; the three of them, plus Merik's twin brother, Malik, were constantly fighting. At least there, no one hurt him. Bakura wouldn't allow it, although there'd been times when Bakura's temper had gone out of control, and he'd left marks upon Yami's soft, frail body.

Tbc…

&&&&&

Yesh, it's the dreaded to be continued sign! But at least ya know more's on the way!

Review, plz?


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I really dun have much to say here-

Yami: For once-

Shuddup! &whacks yami&

Yami: Ouch. Jerk. &rubs head&

&smirks& Heh, anywayz, as I was saying, no author's notes other than an UBERLY HUGE, HUGE THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL, LOVELY REVIEWERS

I really appreciate it! . Hope ya enjoy this chappie!

&&&&&&&&&&

Yami shifted to a more comfortable position. "...The cops won't come this time, will they?"

Bakura held a spoonful of ice cream to his lips and shrugged unconcerned. "So what if they do? It's not like it'll be the first time; you should be used to them by now."

Yami's face flushed bright cherry red. "Yeah, but they've never come when we were in the middle of…of…you know…before! Not so much as a knock on the door, just bam, there they are, guns drawn and everything, and there I am, naked on the bed...and you..." He trailed off, beyond mortified, and hid his face in Bakura's neck, embarrassed by the very memory.

Bakura found it highly amusing, as he had that night, and laughed a little until he saw Yami pout. Yami gave him the hurt puppy eyes and dolefully took the spoon in his mouth.

Bakura took one last bite then tossed the plastic spoon into the empty cardboard cup. "Well, that's that." He wrapped both arms around Yami's thin frame and laid his chin atop his head. "So, now what? I'm bored."

Yami just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Bakura never had much patience; he often started something, lost interest, and went on to something else. Hence, his illustrious dating history. He'd dated Oni, Merik, and Otogi, plus countless others, before Malik had fixed him up with Yami. He'd liked Yami because of his exotic looks; his rich, dark skin and slanted, dark, and mysterious crimson eyes, framed by thick, long black lashes. They had gotten along immediately; Bakura had a very strong personality, and Yami was very quiet and withdrawn.

"Just sit here and relax. I enjoy being with you, just the two of us...it's so peaceful, isn't it?" Yami asked, lowering his lashes half way and sighing contentedly. The breeze continued to blow, teasing their hair, but he didn't mind. He wore a dark blue hoodi, wide leg, cargo jeans and sandals. Underneath his jeans, he had on a silver anklet, and had two diamond studs, one in each ear. He had on a plain silver ring inscribed in hieroglyphs that Bakura'd gotten him for his birthday.

Bakura, on the other hand, was baring as much skin as he could. Summer was coming to an end, and cooler fall weather was starting to set in. He didn't get cold easily, and was too stubborn to admit when he was; he'd always been one of the last children to don a jacket and long sleeves, and the first to take them off. He wore a black tank top, and black shorts with bright blue thread and chains hanging off them. He also had a spiked choker and ear piercings. His latest permanent addition to his body was a tattoo.

"It's boring, if that's what you mean." Bakura complained again, and Yami merely sighed.

"It's been an interesting day, though, hasn't it? An orthodontists's office and a tattoo parlor." Yami smiled, partly wistful. He hadn't enjoyed the first part of the day; his braces were throbbing. He'd never relished the idea of having metal in his mouth.

"I suppose it has. How's your mouth?"

"Sore." Yami pouted.

Bakura laughed and kissed his full lips lightly. "Well, I think they look cute. Although, why you got blue and yellow is beyond me..."

"School colors."

"...Why on earth would you want school colors?" Bakura snorted, and Yami pouted some more, the metal from his braces glinting in his mouth. "But who cares? You're adorable...although, not as adorable as when you're naked, in my bed..."

"BAKURA!" Yami squeaked, blushing.

Tbc…

&&&&&&&

Heh, one chappie down, another to go!

Plz review! For a cookie? Okay, two cookies?


	3. Chapter 3

Whee! Here we are, folks! The last chappie! And, oi, I really dun think this is one of my better works-

Yami: Well, at least u DID manage to finish this one

Eh…yeah….that's true…and, oi, before I start ranting, I gotta shout out to all of the lovely reviewers! You guys are wonderful! Tacoto, Toxic Hathor, shining tears, Cute Beyblader, Yugi's Little Angel, Fox Loves Shinigami, Yami Neferbre, and kit-kit!

&&&&&&&

Bakura only smirked and stood up, the swing rattling behind him. Yami cried out in surprise and nearly fell forward at the unexpected movement, but Bakura reached out and caught him just in time, holding him against his muscular, strong body. Yami snuggled into his broad chest. "Don't ever do that again!" He buried his face in Bakura's neck, mindful of the spikes on his leather collar.

Bakura laughed in response, entwining their hands together and pulling Yami towards his car, a black Pontiac firebird. Yami laid his head on his shoulder and Bakura's arm slipped around his thin waist, then trailed down and patted his bottom; Yami jumped and blushed.

Bakura's grin grew; Yami, given all that he'd been through in life, was very skittish, but one hell of a lover. Bakura leaned against his car and pulled Yami tighter against him.

Yami came willingly, smiling fully up at him, revealing his braces and the rubber bands attached to them. When he was with Bakura, he didn't feel so shy. Bakura had never been the nicest of people; he was no sweet angel. Bakura was more of a bad-ass; foul-tempered, lazy, quick with his fists, had no regard for rules or etiquette, and had a mouth filthier than a country gas station toilet. He was just himself, and, unfortunately, his personality was a lot like that of his room mates, Oni and Merik. But he was always there when it counted; he'd never turn his back on a friend. And, despite all his faults,Yami loved him for that.

Bakura kissed Yami softly and felt him snuggle in closer. "You're so soft." He whispered in Yami's ear, taking one lobe between his teeth and tugging gently on it, his teeth grazing over the diamond stud. Yami blushed and gave a little purr as Bakura nibbled on his neck

Bakura never had been one for cuddling and shared, quiet moments, both of which Yami loved; Bakura more preferred action between the sheets. Or in the shower. Or in the closet. But for all his wildness, he'd never got really crazy with Yami. At least, not yet. He was very careful with the delicate teen. He was afraid Yami might break if he wasn't.

But someday, when Yami healed more….

Bakura smiled at that thought. Although, it wasn't just Yami's exotic beauty that attracted him. If it was, he would've hurt the boy long ago. No, he liked Yami for his shyness, for the scars marring both his body and his soul. He'd had a rough life, similar to his- hell, most of the people he knew had had a rough life- but Yami was one of the very few he knew who'd come through it with his heart still intact. He was still capable of caring about the world, of smiling when his soul was bleeding to death on the inside. But his soul hadn't died. Through all of the darkness and pain, it still continued to shine, and he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

Bakura had done many things in his life he wasn't proud of. Hell, if the law found out about even half of them, he'd be locked up and the key thrown away. The only good thing in his life was right here in his arms. His Yami. His broken, dark angel. If the world was a fair place, then by rights, Yami would've been in a mental institution, and Bakura on death row. But it wasn't. It was a cold, cruel place; their lives were testament to that. And Bakura would protect the shattered boy in his arms; the boy who gave meaning to his life, who taught him to live.

Owari

&&&&&&&

Well, dun dun dun….this is it! The end! It's the end I say, the end! The end! Mwahaha!

Yami: O.o? Psycho.

What? O.o?

Yami: -.-

Eh…yeah…um…anyway, I'm not really happy with how this ended; it doesn't seem like much of a fic. It seems like it's more of an intro to one. But as I've got more than enough on my plate at the moment-heck, I've got seconds and thirds plus numerous desserts and midnight snacks- this is all I can do with it.

However, if a fellow fic author out there really likes this/ wants to continue it, they may do so. Just plz let me know, of course! . So if any of you out there sitting at your computer feel like writing but don't know what to write, y'all can give this a shot if ya wanna. Just give me a holla first. .


End file.
